Let's Take A Trip To The Mall
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Summer Rae drags her boyfriend Finn Balor to the mall. Summer/Finn


**This is part two to my other story "River Rocks" if you haven't read that then please go read it.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Summer Rae smirked from the hallway as she watched her boyfriend, WWE NXT Superstar and Champion Finn Balor sleep in their bedroom. He finally got a day off so thought he was going to sleep in all day and relax around the house.

But Summer had other plans.

She remembered that horrible yard shopping day last week. She also remembered that Finn promised to take her to the mall.

He was supposed to take her the day after that terrible experience but Summer had to go replace WWE Superstar Naomi on a tour since she got injured.

So here she was, slipping her coffee, waiting for him to get up.

But of course, Finn being Finn continued to sleep, he even started to snore a little bit.

"This is ridiculous" Summer said as she finished her coffee before sitting the cup in the dishwasher.

When she was done she walked into the bedroom and tapped Finn on his shoulder.

"Finn you need to get up" she sang.

Finn mumbled something but Summer didn't know what. "Fine, I didn't want to do this but..."

Summer grabbed the blanket from his body and threw it off of him. Before he had a chance to say anything, she snatched the pillow from under his head and beat him with it.

"SUMMER!" Finn yelled as she smacked him in the face with the pillow.

"Get up Balor" she said as Finn snatched the pillow out of her hand and threw it on the floor.

"Why? I have nothing to do today" Finn said as he sat up in bed.

Summer smirked. "Yes you do. Today you are taking me to the mall like you promised"

Finn groaned. "Do I have too?"

"Yeah you do. Now go get ready, I'll be waiting in the kitchen" Summer said as she turned to leave. "And don't even think about trying to take forever to get ready cause I will drag your naked ass out to the car"

* * *

"So where are you going first?"

It took Finn 30 minutes to get ready before they went out, since he didn't eat breakfast at home they had to stop at Starbucks to get him something to eat.

"Umm there" Summer said as she pointed at some fashion store.

"Well you have fun, I'll be over there" Finn said as he was about to walk off.

"Umm where do you think you're going?" she asked.

Finn blinked. "I'm not going in there that's for sure" he said as he pointed to the store Summer was going to go into.

Summer laughed. "Yes you are. If I had to go into that stupid hardware shop then you're coming in here"

Summer grabbed Finn's wrist and dragged him into the store.

"How long is this gonna take?" Finn asked as they walked into the store.

"It won't take long" Summer smirked.

But they both knew that was a lie.

* * *

"Are we done now?" Finn groaned as he sat down on a bench.

Summer almost went in every single store. She was nice enough to let him go to a couple of his favorite store's like "Hot Topic" but a majority of the bags were hers.

"Why? Are the bags too heavy?" She laughed.

"Little bit..." Finn said as he felt the bags slipping out of his hands.

"Then go put them in the car and come back, I'll meet you at the food court" Summer suggested.

Finn agreed and went to the car and put the bags in (lucky they found a parking space in front of the mall). When he was done he went back inside to look for the food court.

When he got there he found Summer sitting at a table with some other girl. As he started to get closer to the table the girl sitting next to Summer started to look familiar.

"Sasha?" Finn asked when he got to the table.

"Hey Fergie" Sasha smiled.

Finn rolled his eyes. He hated that nickname. She started calling him when he met her 2 years ago, she barely called him "Finn" or "Fergal" it was always Fergie.

"Hi Sasha, you're joining us for lunch?" He asked.

"Yup, where are we eating? I was hoping for Pizza" Sasha said.

"Pizza sounds good to me, what about you, Finn?" Summer asked.

"That's fine. I just want some food" Finn mumbled while checking the messages on his phone.

"Ok, since Finn is occupied I guess I'll get it" Summer said as she got up and left.

"So where did you guys go?" Sasha asked.

"Pretty much everywhere. She insisted on going in almost every store in this place"

"You've already been upstairs?"

Finn's interest in his messages was suddenly gone as his head shot up. "What? Upstairs? What are you talking about?"

Sasha giggled. "Oh my God... have you ever been in this mall? There's two floors..."

"I HAVE PIZZA!" Summer yelled, scaring both Finn and Sasha.

"God Summer...you scared us" Sasha said as Summer sat the pizza down.

"Oops, sorry" she laughed while handing them some paper plates.

"So...a Summer? You didn't tell me there was a second floor in this place.." Finn said.

"I didn't?... my bad" Summer smirked.

Finn glared at her as she and Sasha began to eat some pizza. "I'm gonna get you for this"

"Sure" Summer said as Sasha laughed.

When they finished eating the pizza they all got on the elevator to go upstairs, when they got up there Summer and Sasha went into the first store they saw.

"It looks like there's more stores up here then there where downstairs" Finn said as he followed them into the store.

"You complain too much Fergie" Sasha smirked.

"And you eat too much Ms. Six pieces of pizza" Finn shot back as Summer burst out in laughter.

Sasha slapped Finn's arm. "Shut up jerk, I was hungry"

"But you eat like that every time I see you with food..."

"I'm leaving" Sasha said as she went to the other side of the store.

Finn laughed as Summer lightly shoved him. "Your mean"

"I know... but you love me for it" Finn bragging.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Summer laughed.

* * *

They spent another two hours in the mall before they finally left. It would of been boring, but Finn kept himself entertained by messing with Sasha.

When they got home Finn threw the bags down and fell on the couch. "I'm finally home!"

"Oh shut up, it wasn't so bad" Summer said as she sat the bags down next to the coffee table.

"Messing with Sasha was definitely entertaining, and the pizza was good. Plus I found some cool stuff in Hot Topic so I guess it was a good day"

Summer sat down next to him. "See? The mall can be fun"

Finn rolled his eyes. "I could of done without all of the fashion stores that smell the same"

Summer smacked her lips as she stood up. "They don't smell the same" she said as she went into their bedroom.

"They do. Are you gonna leave all of those bags on the floor?" He asked as he followed her into the bedroom.

"I'll get them later" she said as she laid down on the bed.

"Sounds like a plan" Finn agreed as he laid down next to her. "And don't even think about waking me up again"

"What if I need help?" She pouted.

"Don't wake me up"

Summer sighed. "Fine... jerk"

Finn laughed. "Goodnight Summer"

Summer snuggled closer to Finn and laid her head down on his chest. "Thanks for going to the mall with me"

"You practically forced me" Finn laughed.

"Yeah, but you didn't really have to come, it was your day off you could of stayed here. But you didn't, so thank you" Summer said as she kissed his cheek.

"You know I'd do anything for you, even walk through a mall carrying you and your annoying friends bags" Finn teased.

"Shut up" Summer giggled. "I love you"

"I love you too" Finn said as he kissed her.

Summer smiled as she fell asleep. But kept a pillow close just in case he didn't want to get up.

* * *

 **That was fun. If you want a one/two shot just PM me. I'm a nice person I swear!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing from you guys.**


End file.
